Protect, Save, Sacrifice
by MissMandS
Summary: Leilani is sent away by her parents after she is born with the mark of a savoir on her chest. In exchange for sending her away they fulfill their part of the prophecy to protect and sacrifice. Leilani grows up in New York with no knowledge of her parents, of her marking or the fact that she is being hunted. Then things begin to fall into place that must fulfill the prophecy.


There is no talking in the room as Valentine strides towards the bed where the woman sits, propped up by pillows and clutching a bundle of blankets in her arms. Everyone else in the room ducks their heads and put their hands behind their backs, listening with baited breath as he comes to a stop by the bed.

"I heard tales Lana, whispers and murmurs that you had finally given birth. Only to find your baby was born with its eyes closed, breathing. But its eyes are closed and it's unresponsive to touches and sounds. And your baby has a certain marking on it." Lana takes a deep breath, moving the bundle closer to her chest as she avoids his eye.

"Yes, the rumors are true." Lana says quietly. Valentine hums and extends his arms, motioning for her to hand the baby over. There's a moment of hesitation from Lana, her eyes flickering from his face down to his open arms before she hands the baby over reluctantly. Valentine stares at the baby for a moment, at its closed eyes and the steady rise and fall of its chest before he grabs the corners of the blankets and pulls them back. From around the room come sharp inhales, gasps, whispers and even some shouts as the baby's chest is revealed. In the middle of its chest is a mark. It's not a large mark, not taking up much room on the baby's chest; it's light, nearly blending in with the baby's skin. Valentine stares down at it with pursed lips, lifting a hand to silence all the chatter.

"A baby girl, born with the mark of a savoir on her. Is this her only mark Lana?" Lana doesn't meet his eyes, her fist curling to clench the blankets.

"I have not inspected her further. I barely know what color her hair is." The last part is said quietly as Valentine lifts one of the baby's arms from the blankets. Everyone stands in waiting as he searches for more markings only to hand the baby back to Lana. She returns her to her shoulder, clutching the blankets tightly as she watches Valentine.

"A rarity for a child to be born with that marking, the last one born was centuries ago. And they did not survive to see their first birthday. Parents passed soon after the child."

"The cause of death?" Lana asks. There is something cruel about the smile on Valentine's face, more sadistic than sympathetic as he looks from Lana's face to the bundle.

"Unknown, just like the death of all the saviors before them."

"I would like some time alone with my daughter and my husband please. If you all would leave." There's a moment of hesitation from the people in the room before they begin to shuffle out, one by one until only Valentine is left in the room. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Your daughter was born breathing but with her eyes closed and carries the mark of a savior. She will not wake for years, well she will never wake. I am doubtful that she will even make it to her first birthday. Congratulations, Lana." And with that Valentine turns and walks from the room. Lana closes her eyes, trying in vain to ignore the heavy weight in her chest. It's threatening to crush her, to rip the baby from her arms.

"He will kill her." Her husband says quietly as he comes to sit beside her on the bed. Lana doesn't open her eyes as she nods.

"He would never do it directly. He'll kidnap her or have someone else steal her, from right under our noses and we will not know what happened to her. We'll receive a bloody blanket or a piece of her hair, some of her clothes or…Some of her organs. Kaga what do we do?" Kaga runs a hand through his hair, looking at the still face of his daughter and then at Lana.

"We fulfill our roles as protector and sacrifice. We send her away to live a mundane life in the other world and…You and I fulfill our duties." Lana shakes her head furiously, closing her eyes tighter.

"Lana listen to me, please. We have to do this or he's going to kill her and me and you. None of us are safe anymore. We lost all chances at a normal life the moment we were born with the marks on us. How we've survived this long is nothing short of a miracle. But a miracle cannot protect us forever. If we send her away, she can live a mundane life. She can be…She can be safe."

"And when the time comes that she has to fulfill her own duties, her own prophecy, what then?"

"I don't know what will happen then, what will come in these years. All I know is that she will fulfill her own prophecy when the time comes. Until then she can have a normal, mundane life safe from Valentine. When the time comes…She will have to figure things out for herself." Lana opens her eyes and with a shuddering sigh hands the baby over to Kaga. When she blinks tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

"When do we go?" Lana whispers.

"As soon as possible."

They leave together under the cover of night, their heads bowed as they walk calmly. Kaga walks behind Lana with his hand on her back, pressing firmly. It happens quickly, starting with a screech of pain form Kaga. His hand presses more firmly into her back and then he's pushing her.

"Lana go, hurry!" Kaga shouts as he lets out another yell. Lana runs to the sound of screams, of yells and the groans of pain, some from Kaga and some unfamiliar. She runs to the sound of her heart thumping erratically. She runs to her footsteps pounding on the ground. She runs to the footsteps of Valentine which follow after her, smooth and unfaltering.

"Lana come now; let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be." She is nearly there, a few more feet and she will make it. Valentine is approaching her now, a smirk spreading across his face as Lana begins to slow down. "Give her to me and I will make things…Quick." Lana stops and turns back towards him, holding the bundle of blankets out.

"Here, here…" Lana waits with baited breath as reaches for it. Valentine stops just short of her hands and gives her a smile before he grabs hold of the bundle. Lana turns away and with a deep breath she begins to run again. The bundle of empty blankets falls to the ground as Valentine lets out a yell and then begins to chase after her. The last thing Lana does is on her knees, panting for breath as she pins the note to the baby's blanket.

"Leilani. Your name is Leilani." The last thing she sees is her baby being picked up by Kaga who pants and wheezes; a trail of blood following him. And then she's yanked back and finds herself staring at the furious face of Valentine who clutches the teddy bear in his fist. She closes her eyes and then everything is black.

* * *

Life problems made me write this. Zero idea if I want to continue it or not; let me know what you think, what you like, dislike, if I should continue this or not. It was done on a whim because of some depression so I don't know. Really sick and tired so I'll edit it later.


End file.
